Don't You Even Know I'm Alive?
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around eleven different but highly potential couples. Each drabble will have a different theme pertaining to the nature of each couple's relationship.
1. Protection

_**Author's Notes**_: Hello! I'm pretty new to the Bleach fandom so I hope I end up doing the characters of Bleach justice! This particular story is going to be a series of drabbles centered around the potential couples in Bleach. I'm quite aware of the numerous pairing wars/debates that are going on but this story will mainly focus on the only couples that I think are plausible meaning they've been hinted at or at least implied. Also, I am basing these drabbles off of the anime version of Bleach. Not because I think the anime is better than the manga. I'm only doing so because that's all I've seen of Bleach so far… I'm well aware of what's currently going on in the manga and from what I've heard/been told, the characters are pretty much the same in both the anime and manga. Thank you in advance for reading my story and constructive criticims are welcomed! Without further ado, here's couple number one: Ichigo/Tatsuki.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

There were few things in this world that could scare Tatsuki Arisawa. It was just one of the reasons why most people admired and respected her. She didn't care that people would never look up to her because of her beauty or brains. Rather, she was very content knowing that there were actually people who appreciated the fact that she was fiercely loyal, dependable and trustworthy.

There was one exception to this rule though. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

They had known each since childhood but that was such a long time ago. At least to her it seemed that way. She vaguely remembered how Ichigo used to be nothing more than a crybaby who would cling to his mother whenever she defeated him in a match. In hindsight, she had every right to tease him for that but she never did so. She just couldn't bring herself to tease him.

Thinking back to those days though, always gave her mixed feelings. On one hand, she was happy because back then Ichigo used to be all hers. She didn't have to worry about sharing him with anyone else. Aside from his mother, she was the only other person that could make him smile. She was also the only person responsible for making him laugh so hard until his sides hurt. But when his mother passed away, he changed dramatically.

Several years had passed since her death but she knew Ichigo hadn't gotten over the death of his mother. No matter how much he tried to convince people otherwise, she knew he would never get over her death. There were times where she would try to understand what he was going through or how he felt, but she knew she would never know what it was like to lose such an important loved one.

Having never lost a loved one herself, she could only imagine how painful it must have been for him. How he must have cried and blamed himself for something he couldn't control… She understood that all too well but it was also a painful day for her as well.

How could she ever forget that day? After all, it was the day she lost him.

The Ichigo she used to know might have been prone to crying easily but that never bothered her much. She was willing to excuse his crying because while he might have been a thin and frail child, he always looked happy and smiled constantly when he was around his mother. Because of that, she couldn't hold his crying against him.

Everything changed when he lost his mother. The laughter and smiles disappeared and he hardly came to practice anymore. The few times she did get to see him weren't very pleasant either.

Whenever she saw him, he would do nothing but brood and sulk. Even worse was the fact that he hardly talked to her anymore. She hated the fact that she was left with such a sullen and solemn boy. Try as she might though, she could never get him to smile or laugh as much as she did before his mother's passing. And that's what hurt her the most. Knowing that he was hurting so badly and yet she could do nothing to help him.

On that day, she made a promise to herself. If he was determined to keep her locked out of his life then she would always be there for him. It didn't matter what sort of trouble he got himself into or who he decided to be friends with.

All that mattered to her was protecting him. No matter the cost or price, it was her job to make sure Ichigo would never have to experience such a tremendous loss ever again. But if that were truly the case, then why was she the same person while he seemed to be growing and maturing into a better person?

It was simple really. She stayed the same for his sake. She might have been able to fool herself into thinking that it was because she wanted him to have something stable and constant in his life. But deep down, she knew the real reason.

It was because she loved him.


	2. Regret

_**Author's Notes**_: Here I am again with the second drabble of my series! This time I'll be focusing on the relationship between Renji and Rukia. Where do I even begin to START with this couple? At first, I must admit I was a diehard Ichigo & Rukia fan. I was the type of fan who took every little interaction between them very seriously. I would hunt and search for clues or hints that supported Ichigo and Rukia. But then as I started to get further and further into the series, I picked up on the fact that Renji cared (and still does actually) deeply for Rukia. I don't know what took me so long to see that… Oh and then when the anime explored their past together… I was just hooked. So yes Renji and Rukia has officially become my Bleach OTP. At any rate, happy reading and remember constructive criticisms are welcomed. Thank you in advance for reading my story.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with the Bleach franchise.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand what he saw in her. She was graceful, elegant, beautiful, kind and pure. He, on the other hand, was rough, coarse, aggressive, clumsy and anything but pure. His hands were stained with so much blood and his soul was far from clean. But he didn't mind the vast differences between them. He liked her just the way she was.

There was one thing that bothered him greatly though.

Over the years, steadily but surely, they had been drifting apart. He was always so busy training. And the time he didn't spend in training meant that he would be in class. On the rare occasions that he did get to see her, it would only be brief and fleeting moments at best.

To this day, he still hated the sadness that seemed to surround her whenever she couldn't be with him. It wasn't as if he _**couldn't**_ make time for her. Honestly, if he had truly wanted to see her, he could have easily made the time. Between the constant training and assignments, he was able to force himself into believing that advancing in the academy was more important than his relationship with Rukia.

There were times, so many times, where he just wanted to hold her and reassure her like he once did when they were still living in the Rukongai district. Those were the times when they had been able to express themselves freely. During those days, they both seemed to instinctively know when each other needed something. Whether it was a kind word, a friendly shove or even just a shoulder to lean on, they _**always **_made it a point to support one another no matter what.

But those days were long gone. Now they could go days and sometimes even weeks on end without speaking to each other. The playful shoves, long and seemingly never ending conversations about nothing in particular and the days filled with nothing but the two of them lazing about had all but disappeared.

Then he remembered the other times where he was suddenly overcome with a strong urge to see her. At first, he had just brushed it aside. He didn't think it was something to be worried about. When the feeling didn't go away, however, that's when he had resorted to watching her whenever he had free time. He never made an effort to approach her; rather he was just content to watch her from afar.

One day, however, he found himself wanting to do more than just watching her or talking to her as if she were an old friend. He didn't know when it happened but suddenly he found himself wanting to kiss her. Sometimes, he even found himself wanting to run his hands through her hair or gently carress her face as he kissed her senselessly.

Once he had jokingly told her that he was her knight to which she had laughed until tears come to her eyes. Now, however, he actually found himself wanting to fill that role. He wanted to be the one to protect her from the world. To be her beacon of light during her times of trouble and darkness but instead of actually doing so, he ran away from her.

Instead of him handling the situation like an adult, he merely pretended as if things hadn't changed between them. After all, anything was better than admitting the truth to himself or her.

Perhaps the hardest part of all was when he had to resort to avoiding her. He already knew he was fighting a losing battle so rather than trying to stay and fight, he fled like a coward. Whenever he was overcome with the desire to hug her, hold her hand or kiss her, he would try to distract himself by thinking of anything but her.

She was so tempting and yet he could never resist her or deny her anything. But on that day, he had resisted her with all of his might. Despite the inward curses and shouts raging through his mind, he had decided against voicing his true feelings on that particular day.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help wondering why he didn't speak up… Why hadn't he taken the initiative and prevented her from going with Byakuya Kuchiki?

For the longest time, he tried to make himself believe that it was because he wanted her to be happy. And while he really and truly wanted her to be happy, he knew that wasn't the real reason why he hadn't said anything.

That day, he held his tongue because he was afraid.

He was confused by his feelings towards Rukia so in order to save face; he made himself believe that it would be better if he stepped aside. It wasn't exactly like he could measure up to the Kuchiki family. No, he was nothing more than a speck of dirt compared to them.

Regardless of what he told himself, he knew that letting her go had been the biggest mistake of his life. He also knew that sometimes it could take a long time to correct the past. And in his case, he didn't know if he would ever get the chance to fix such a grievous error.

Now, however, he didn't have time to think about the past. He had lost enough time with her already. Somehow, someway, he had to make up for committing such a grave mistake. He suspected that he might have already been replaced because now there was someone else in her life… He had already lost her once and he'd be damned if he went throught that a second time.

Unfortunately, he realized his feelings much too late because her heart now belonged to someone else.


	3. Longing

_**Author's Notes**_: This time around, the couple of my choosing shall be Hitsugaya/Momo. Now I know they're not related. I don't know why people think they're really siblings. It's been "stated" that their relationship is more like siblings than anything else but that's not what I see. Hitsugaya practically went ballistic when Momo was almost hurt by Ichimaru. Not to mention, he was awfully ticked off that Momo had to get her hands dirty during the whole 'Aizen is a traitor!' incident. And there's also the fact that Aizen pretty much manipulated and used her to his advantage… I think that Hitsugaya is just waiting for the day when he can personally pay Aizen back for what he did to Momo but I'll leave that alone. At any rate, I'm of the opinion that Hitsugaya/Momo could work out if A) Momo wasn't so obsessed with Aizen and B) Hitsugaya actually started seeing her as a woman instead of someone he has to continually protect. As always reviews are appreciated and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Happy reading!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach.

All her life she believed she didn't need anyone because she had Shiro-chan. As long as she had him, she knew everything would be okay. He would do everything in his power to protect her and she in turn would stay by his side, supporting him and encouraging him.

She never minded listening to him while he complained or even when he was teased her. She actually found that part of his personality to be very cute. She was even willing to tolerate his aloofness and reluctance to embrace change.

There was one thing she hadn't counted on though; falling in love.

She had always thought it would be the best thing in the world. She knew the general principles behind being in love but she never expected it to be so painful or agonizing. How many times had she come so close to confessing only to be interrupted? How many times had she wanted to hold him close just because she could?

There were times though when she thought it would have been easier if she had fallen in love with Renji or Kira. At least that way, she would have been able to deal with being rejected much better. Instead, she had given her heart away to a man who would never see her as a woman.

To him, she would always be a very close friend, but that wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to be so much more than just a friend but he wouldn't allow their relationship to progress any further. For some reason, he was vehemently against taking that next important step and she couldn't figure out why he was so reluctant to do so.

Instead, he seemed quite content to just have her by his side but didn't he know how much that was hurting her? Didn't he know she died a little more inside each day when he constantly refused her and what she was offering him? More than anything, she wanted and _**needed**_ him to love her but she doubted he would ever feel that way about her.

Perhaps it really was time for her to grow up and stop dreaming of what was never meant be.


	4. Deception

_**Author's Notes**_: I was supposed to have this drabble uploaded yesterday but my internet connection decided to go out… So here I finally am with the fourth drabble in this installment. The couple of my choosing this time shall be Aizen and Momo. Now granted I don't REALLY see them as a couple. On Aizen's part, it never looked as if he were in love with Momo. He just seemed like he was taking care of her. Momo, on the other hand, was the one that was head over heels in love… I swear you could practically SEE the hearts in her eyes whenever Aizen was around her. I don't dislike Momo. It's just that she has someone who already cares a great deal for her and yet she's too blind to see that. Has she ever stopped to think about how Hitsugaya feels about her? It's so obvious how he feels about her and yet she's too stuck on Aizen to see that… I'll shut up now. As always, enjoy, happy reading and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

I don't know why I bother pretending to care for her. She's more of a nuisance to me than anything else. Always looking to me for advice and never doing anything on her own unless I approve of it first… Honestly, does she really think I'm impressed by her so called achievements?

She might excel at kido but it's such a worthless ability. If she were to ever step foot on a real battlefield, she'd be dead in five seconds. Really, she's pathetic. She lacks the key fundamentals that make a shinigami important.

She isn't capable of killing in cold blood nor can she push aside her feelings very easily. She's nothing more than a child who is incapable of standing on her own. A weakling in constant need of attention, support and guidance…If I didn't need her to carry out my plans, I would have killed her long ago.

For now, however, I'll just continue to be her beloved captain. She'll meet her end soon enough anyway.


	5. Trust

_**Author's Notes**_: So here I finally am with the fifth drabble in my series. This was supposed to have been completed days ago but I got sidetracked by Christmas shopping and Christmas. I had a very good Christmas and I hope all of you did as well! With this particular drabble, I must admit I'm very fond of this couple. Judging by the fact that Urahara was banished from the Soul Society and Yoruichi HELPED him leave (she went with him!) speaks volumes about their relationship. While their relationship may never evolve into romance, I'm of the opinion that these two are a lot closer than they let on. There's no other man for Yoruichi (she's a big tease but that doesn't count) and Urahara is a pervert but a contented one since he has Yoruichi (I'm quite sure he was a very sought after Captain when he was still in the Soul Society). At any rate, please enjoy this drabble! As always, constructive criticisms are welcomed. Happy reading!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

Few people truly knew what made Yoruichi Shihouin stand out so much. It couldn't have been the fact that she was the former leader of the Special Forces nor was it because she was the 22nd head of the Shihouin family. And it certainly wasn't because she could transform into a black cat at will.

So what was it about her that made her so different, so unique?

Some people believed she was in a league of her own because she was one of the first women to come into power. Her former position had usually been bestowed upon men but she broke that tradition when took on the title. Some people believed she was special because she could hold her own against the toughest and most challenging fighters that the Soul Society had to offer.

But there was one person who hadn't thought very much of her or her skills.

Their paths had crossed many times before but they never seemed to have a proper chance to familarize themselves with each other. That is until one day where he had blatantly told her to stop trying to live up to other people's standards.

From that day on, she had been furious. No, she had been absolutely **_livid_**!

She couldn't believe that a mere outsider, a _**commoner**_, had seen through her. She always tried so hard to do what was expected of her, yet she knew there were other things she would rather be doing. And for him to just so casually point that fact out to her was simply unforgivable! She was well aware of how she felt. She didn't need someone else telling her about her life or the choices she was making.

For the life of her, she **_would not_** and **_could not_** let him get away with making such a flippant comment. One way or another, she was going to make sure he ate those words.

Unfortunately, she never did get the chance to prove him wrong.

Initially, she had planned to make him see that she was truly content with her life and her duties. She had merely wanted him to notice that she was going to become an important and worthwhile person. Urahara, however, had other things on his mind.

Whenever she came to see him, he would be too wrapped up in his thoughts, daydreams or inventions to even notice her. Talking to him civilly didn't work and threating him had no ill effect on him whatsoever… So she resorted to the one thing she just _**knew**_ that she had over him.

She took to showing off whenever he was near her.

At least that way, she could show him AND rub in his face just exactly what she could do and why her life had meaning. Try as she might though, he still remained unimpressed with her.

As the years went by, however, she began to gradually lose interest in proving herself to him. What had started out as a childish and futile desire to be proven right had quickly developed into a spontaneous and infamous partnership.

Suddenly, she found herself constantly in his company, so much to the point that people had begun talking. She had heard it all: how strange it was for a woman of such high standing to be so taken with a mere Shinigami. Didn't she know that it was unacceptable to associate herself with people beneath her? What could he possibly offer her that the nobles couldn't? More importantly, why did she so vehemently insist on spending her every waking moment with him when her duties were far more important?

But as usual, when given the choice between her duties and Urahara, she chose him. Her preference for Urahara was made clear, perhaps painfully clear, when speculations surrounding Urahara's pending exile went from rumors to truth. It had been at that point when she made up her mind.

She would risk it all for the sake of one man.

Contrary to popular belief, she hadn't done it because she wanted to escape from her life, because of a passing fancy or even because she had thrown all logic and rationality out of the window. She had willingly chosen to turn her back on everything she had ever known because she trusted him far more than anyone else in her life.

In the end, Yoruichi Shihouin had chosen Kisuke Urahara simply because he had become much more to her than she would ever admit to herself or anyone else.


	6. Tease

_**Author's Notes**_: Well I must I was pretty shocked to see so many reviews for the previous chapter as well as the story in general! I was pretty sure I was writing this story for nothing and then you lovely reviewers come through and reviewed! Needless to say you guys made me one happy camper! With this particular drabble, the couple of my choosing this time is Shunsui and Nanao. I'm pretty sure this couple is canon. Shunsui might drink heavily, laze about and flirt with every woman who comes near him but it's pretty obvious who he really likes. I think part of his behavior is really his personality but I also think he tends to go too far because he's trying to get Nanao to notice him (however misguided and ill-fated that might be)… Nanao though? Honestly, can you see her with ANY other man besides Shunsui? I rest my case. Character thoughts will be in italics except for one instance but you'll get what I mean as you read the drabble. As always, constructive criticisms are appreciated. Enjoy, happy reading and thank you for reading my story!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

Everyone else had long since abandoned whatever they were doing in favor of getting some much needed rest. Everybody except for a certain flamboyant captain… Instead of him having gone home like he intended to do (after he had two or three drinks), he ended up having one too many drinks…**_again_**.

Based on his behavior and the way he dressed, most people were torn between two decisions when it came to Shunsui Kyōraku. Some couldn't decide whether or not he was immune to alcohol since he drank it so much or if he was just truly an idiot. There were others, however, who believed it was nothing short of a miracle that he was still alive. Or at least, as alive as a shinigami could be considering he drank so much alcohol.

He was far too tired to move and he highly doubted he would be able to get home in one piece. Turning his head ever so slightly, he glanced at the clock, squinting as he did so.

_12:45 a.m._

Groaning softly, he began to get up from his seat. Once he was up (after some minor difficulties), he dug around in pocket for his wallet. After successfully finding it, he opened it and placed a generous amount of money on the counter. The bar manager nodded at Shunsui as he left the establishment.

"He's lucky he's a regular. If I didn't like him so much, I'd start charging him extra just because he's here so much." He mumbled to himself as he began wiping down the counters.

Ignorant to what had just been said about him, Shunsui continued on his way. He didn't really have anything to do once he got home though. He was sure the paperwork had been completed before he left. And he was also sure that whatever else he had forgotten about had been finished by Nanao.

_Nanao…_

Just the mere thought of her name was enough to make him stop in his tracks. She truly puzzled him. He couldn't even _**pretend**_ to understand her because he honestly didn't. When he thought he was actually getting somewhere with her, she would only push him away. She never talked much about herself or her past so he was at a loss as to what she liked. What she didn't like far outweighed what she might have liked anyway…

Sending her flowers had done nothing to endear her to him. She had merely took one glance at them and then thrown them away. Trying to present her with chocolates had earned him an icy glare, followed by a long winded lecture, that consisted of her telling him how he should be focusing on his duties and _**NOT**_ trying to flirt with her.

The last straw came when he tried to write her some poetry. Granted, he didn't know the first thing about putting his feelings into words, but at least he had tried. If he were a smart man though, he would have known to _**never**_ recite said poetry in front of his entire division while said lieutenant was completing paperwork, _**his paperwork**_, no less…

In the end, that little stunt had nearly landed him a permanent bed in the 4th division.

Sighing softly, he started on his way again. The prospect of coming back to an empty home was less than thrilling. Despite what many people thought of him, he wasn't an idiot nor was he a lazy, philandering drunk. That particular act was his way of dealing with everything in his life.

Coming from a wealthy and noble family, having been sent to the Academy against his will and Nanao's constant rejections were more than enough to drive him to his current lifestyle. Generally, he was still the same person. The only difference was that now he tended to do things in excess such as drinking and flirting.

Before all of that happened, he had simply been a laid back, calm and peace loving man who wanted nothing to do with fighting, training or wars. He would have preferred to be left to his own devices but his family would not have any of that. So he found himself in a world that was foreign, almost surreal to him.

Even though his best friend, Ukitake, was with him; that did little to help him. Ukitake had his own problems to worry about so he definitely didn't want to add onto them. He hadn't seen him in a while though so maybe he should go and visit him.

As he continued walking, the thought was quickly forgotten when he saw Nanao sitting outside of headquarters, reading her trusty book. The very same book that had been thrown at him one too many times to count…

"Nanao-chan? What are you doing out here?"

She made no effort to answer his question as she placed her book aside, stood up and went over to him. Her first instinct was to smack him senseless for staying out late again but she decided against it. Instead, she looked him over a few times. When she was satisfied that he would be okay, she grabbed his hand and began to drag him inside.

"Nanao-chan? What's going on? Is something the matter?"

She still wouldn't answer him. Even more unnerving was the fact that she had forgotten to take her book with her. She _**never **_went anywhere without her book. He was tempted to jerk his hand out of her grasp but he didn't. He opted to gently remove her hand from his then he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

As their eyes met, he could have sworn he saw worry and concern in her gaze. He cupped her chin while he drew her closer to him. Their faces were just inches apart but at the last moment, the logical part of her decided to ruin everything.

She jerked her chin out of his grasp and shoved him away. For a moment, she stared at him in confusion and shock but then her face quickly contorted with anger. When she went to hit him, he grabbed her hand and kissed her soundly. And when she didn't make a move to hit him or pull away from him again, he knew he had won, at least for tonight.

He was well aware of the fact that he was playing with fire but he just didn't care. He was tired of playing cat and mouse with her. He wanted her and _**only**_ her! He didn't know how he could make her understand his feelings but he'd be damned if he stood around and watched her from afar.

After all, Shunsui Kyōraku might have been a lot of things but no one could ever accuse him of being a tease.


	7. Betrayal

_**Author's Notes**_: You guys rock so much! Thank you so much! Honestly, I didn't think this particular story would go over so well but you guys have shown me otherwise. I have a confession to make though… I'm a bit scared that I'm not getting all of the characters right and I'm also concerned that I might have a few grammatical errors here and there. So if you guys could tell me how I'm doing with the characters and if you spot any grammar errors then I'd be very grateful. I'm writing these drabbles without the help of a beta. Anyway, now about this particular drabble… I admit I'm not very fond of this couple but I LOVE Matsumoto. How can anyone NOT like her is beyond me (but I'm sure there are people who don't like her). At any rate, I'm not sure how canon this couple is but judging from the fact that Gin seems to really care about her (he apologized to her before he left Soul Society and he even said, "I wanted to be held by you just a little longer") is more than enough to show that while he may not love her romantically, he does care for her! That in itself is amazing because he strikes me as the kind of guy who doesn't hold anything dear to him. That's probably why he and Aizen get along so great… As usual, constructive criticisms are welcomed so without further ado, please enjoy and happy reading!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

Rangiku Matsumoto was the type of woman that men dreamed about. Smart, beautiful, well endowed, feisty, brave, kind, caring, loyal and dependable were only some of her redeeming traits. Perhaps her most defining traits, however, was the fact that she was moody, lazy and selfish. People tended to ignore that side of her though in favor of her physical beauty.

Most of the women in Soul Society were well aware of how the men looked upon her too. She knew the various opinions about her were quite simple. There were those who believed she was nothing more than a flimsy, cheap harlot who would rather spend her days drinking and flirting with men than doing anything else. But there were those who managed to see past her flirting and drinking habits.

Gin Ichimaru had been one of those people.

He had been the first to show her kindness. He had also been one of the very first people to befriend her. Before she met him, she thought she was always going to be alone. She never thought she'd meet anyone worth caring for. More importantly, she didn't think she would ever be able to find true happiness.

Then he came along and everything changed. She found herself laughing and smiling more easily. She was even able to let go of her past but more importantly, she had been able to experience love for the first time.

While many people were put off by his chilling demeanor, false politeness and sociopath tendencies, she loved every single thing about him. She knew, oh she _**knew**_, that he wasn't good for her. Rationally, she understand that nothing good would ever come from her relationship with him.

She always suspected that things were going to end quite suddenly for them. She was expecting and had been preparing for something abrupt but she hadn't been prepared for his betrayal. She had no way of knowing he was going to walk out of the Soul Society.

With time, she was sure she would be able to deal with the fact that he had abandoned the Soul Society. What she couldn't accept or rather _**refused**_ to believe was the fact that he had left her behind.

Had she been nothing more than a passing whim to him? Just something to pass the time before he left? Hadn't she meant anything to him at all?

She still couldn't make sense of things, especially not with the last words he had told her before he walked out on her forever. Truthfully though, she was tired of trying to understand what had caused him to do such a thing.

Everyone had known their relationship wouldn't last. Her own captain had even tried to warn her but she hadn't listened. She had been so confident that they would be able to prove everyone wrong. Yet, here she was, trying to mend the broken pieces of her life and her heart while he was nowhere to be seen.

The truly ironic thing about the whole situation was the fact that she was willing to forgive him for everything: except for betraying her… That was one thing she didn't think she would ever forget nor was she willing to let him forget the next time they crossed paths either. If there would be a next time, she'd show him that she could live her life without him. She'd prove to him and everyone else that she was no quitter.

So why then did it feel like she was dying every time she was reminded of him?


	8. Respect

_**Author's Notes**_: So here I am bringing in the New Year with an update! Now I must admit that this particular couple is my one and only Bleach guilty pleasure. I KNOW this pairing will never ever happen. Not in a million years, unless Mr. Kubo decides to throw us a serious curveball… So what couple am I talking about? Byakuya and Yoruichi! When I first saw them interact in episode 42 (especially when she called him "Little Byakuya"), I was practically hooked. So this is mainly me writing about the ONLY far fetched pairing in Bleach that I actually support. I'm still not confident that I'm writing the characters correctly though. With this particular edition, I'm pretty sure that I've managed to incorrectly portray both Byakuya and Yoruichi… Seeing as how this is my first time writing from Byakuya's perspective, I don't know if I managed to capture his personality very well. I think I overdid it just a bit with Yoruichi but she is a tease… As usual, constructive criticisms are welcomed. Please enjoy this latest drabble and happy reading! Thank you very much for reading my story!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

To many people, the current head of the Kuchiki clan was someone to be admired and greatly respected. He was what many men strived to be but ultimately they never managed to successfully shorten the gap between him and themselves.

He was a special case indeed.

Strong, intelligent, noble, proud and law-abiding were only some of the words that came to mind when one thought of Byakuya Kuchiki. While there were many who looked upon him favorably, there was one person that treated him with casual indifference. To her, he was nothing more than a boy who had been forced to become a man too quickly. And that was only _**one **_of the things that came to mind when she thought about him.

Honestly, he should have been annoyed, irritated or perhaps even severely vexed by the fact that she constantly called him, "Little Byakuya" every time their paths crossed. He just took the name in stride and never once called her on it.

He should have been aggravated when she made inapproriate advances at him in public. He should have been appalled when she proposed to teach him the "fundamentals of love" as she called it. He should have wrung her neck the first time she got him drunk.

Yet he had merely tolerated her indomitable presence. He couldn't understand why he never said what was really on his mind to the Elders but when it came to her, he had no trouble voicing his opinions. He couldn't even begin to comprehend or explain why he had taken such an immediate dislike to Yoruichi's closest friend, Kisuke Urahara.

Perhaps, he really _**should**_ have killed her when she had playfully accussed him of being jealous of Kisuke.

It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time he would want to kill her either. Simply put, Yoruichi had the absolute _**worst**_ habit of getting them or more specially, _**him**_ into all sorts of absurd situations.

There was the time she dared him not to show up to a meeting with the Elders. That particular stunt had earned him several boring and long winded lectures from each of the Elders, about the importance of upholding clan tranditions. Not to mention he ended up having to publicly apologize to each and every Elder…

Then there was the time she had tried to trick him into eating a whole dish of highly spiced tempura… That particular memory was one of the few memories he actually cherished.

She was so convinced that he wouldn't be able to handle the food. Imagine her utter shock and surprise to find that not only had he **enjoyed** the meal, but he hadn't broken out in a sweat _**once**_, nor had he ordered several drinks to quench his supposed thrist either.

When she had tried the food though, her face turned completely red as she began to sweat a little. He could only watch in mild amusement as she downed every last drop of her drink. To make matters even worse (better in his opinion), there were tears in her eyes when she grabbed his drink and finished it off all rather quickly.

Perhaps the most embarrassing situation she had managed to get him into, however, had been when she managed to get so inebriated at his engagement party… Oh that particular little stunt had almost cost him Hisana. It wasn't so much because of the fact that Yoruichi was extremely intoxicated.

It was the mere fact that not only had her senses taken leave of her, but so had her clothes!

Yes, the 22nd head of the Shihouin family had made a complete and utter fool out of herself. To this day, he still didn't understand how she managed to get on top of a table, sing _**and**_ dance in the most provacative manner he had ever seen, strip to the point where she might as well be wearing nothing at all, and_** STILL**_ managed to make it look like an every day occurrence…

But those days were long gone. And as much as he wanted to remember the better times they shared, Yoruichi was dead to him. After all, it wasn't he who had fled like a coward. He had chosen to stay and accept his fate.

She, on the hand, had left the Soul Society without so much as even looking back. Sometimes, he wondered if she had any regrets but then he figured, if she had any, they would start and end with him.

He had been the one to let her go without a fight. He had known very well what she was planning. Instead of stopping her, he had willingly chosen to ignore her blatant disrepect and total disregard for the rules. And while some might argue that he let her escape because of their past together, he knew better.

He knew the real reason why he hadn't done a thing to stop her was because he respected her decision just as much as she had respected his decision to stay in the Soul Society.


	9. Duty

_**Author's Notes**_: So it's been well over a month since I've updated my Bleach drabbles… Forgive me. Between work and starting up school again, I've been pretty busy. But fear not! I will definitely finish this story! It just might take me a little longer than expected… This time around, the couple of my choosing is Ichigo/Rukia. Even though I'm not a diehard Ichigo/Rukia fan, the possibility is still there. Unfortunately, it looks as if no official pairings will be listed in Bleach though. There have been hints all over the place for several specific couples (at least to me) but until the creator himself states who ends up who, I'm just going to stick to the pairings I love. I know 99.9 of the Bleach fandom is absolutely nuts about this pairing so I will try my absolute best to do them justice.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything associated with Bleach.

She might have belonged to the noble and illustrious Kuchiki clan but she was nothing like them. She didn't walk around with her head held too highly nor did she look down on others simply because of their social status. She could care less about wealth, power or anything else associated with the Kuchiki clan.

Honestly, she much preferred the time she spent in the Rukongai District. Back then, she was able to do as she pleased. No one had cared if she went for a walk, admired the sunset or even took the time to speak with other people.

Once she was adopted though, it was as if she became a caged bird who could only dream of freedom. She could have very well fought and attempted to prevent the Kuchiki clan from adopting her but she hadn't said a word. She had wanted Renji to speak for her.

If there was anyone who knew how much she treasured her freedom then it was him. On that day, however, he had practically signed her death certificate.

As much as she had wanted him to step up and take control of the situation, he hadn't lifted a finger. He had merely congratulated her quite enthusiastically. And even though he was smiling as he told her how happy she would be, deep down she knew he was lying.

She hadn't even had the chance to properly tell him goodbye.

After the initial shock of being accepted into the Kuchiki clan wore off, she became sullen and bitter. No matter what she did, she could not escape from her glided cage.

It was against the rules for her to mingle with commoners. She couldn't be seen in the Soul Society unaccompanied. She couldn't wear anything that might bring shame or dishonor to the Kuchiki clan. She wasn't even allowed to see Renji anymore.

And yet, this is what she wanted to avoid in the first place.

She had never wanted to be bogged down by any sort of responsibility unless it was her own problems or issues. She had never wanted to be saddled down with the weight of the world.

Even when she succeeded in becoming a Shinigami, she hadn't even been allowed to become a seated officer. The Kuchiki clan hadn't wanted to risk the chance of losing their precious songbird.

No, they wanted to make sure she never strayed far from home. But in hindsight, how could a bird fly when their wings had been clipped without their approval?

Perhaps that would explain why on that fateful night, she had suggested giving her powers to him… Of all people, it just had to be him though. She thought she was finished with people trying to control her life and her actions.

How wrong she was…

The orange haired idiot was reckless, careless and brash. He didn't give a damn about order or conduct. If there were rules to be broken, then he'd be the first one breaking them. Not only that but he seemed to be very fond of annoying her.

Never mind the fact that she was ten times older than him, was a skilled Shinigami and belonged to one of the noblest families in Soul Society… As far as he was concerned, she was just Rukia and nothing more.

As much as she tried to pretend that she didn't care for him, her actions spoke louder than words. She actually didn't mind his outrageous behavior or devil may care attitude. In fact, if she were completely honest with herself, she'd be quite shocked to find that she actually found a kindred soul in him.

Perhaps that would be the reason as to why she didn't seem to mind being bound to him because of her duty as a Shinigami.


	10. Irony

_**Author's Notes**_: It's taken me long enough to update huh? Sorry about that. I've been very busy with school and work. I haven't even had time to breathe (not literally) because I've been so occupied. But I had some free time and decided to crank out this next chapter. This time I'll be dealing with Ichigo/Orihime. I don't really favor this pairing but that's a story for another time. So without further ado, enjoy and as always constructive criticisms are welcomed.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

For someone like him, there was only one way to life his life. Keep everyone at an arm's distance so he wouldn't get hurt. He had been down that road before and he had no desire to relive such an unpleasant encounter again.

Granted, he knew what he felt for her might have been love but nothing could have ever prepared him for that day. The day everything fell apart around him.

After months of denying his feelings, he had finally worked up the nerve to confess to her. He had it all planned out. He would wait until everyone had gone home for the day, offer to walk her home and then he would tell her.

Instead nothing went according to plan. Just as he was getting ready to approach her, Rukia had gotten a call concerning the latest hollow alert. He had done everything in his power to avoid going with Rukia but in the end, she won.

After the battle was over, he hadn't even bothered sparing Rukia a second glance. He had merely rushed off to her apartment with every intention of setting things right before night fell.

Much to his horror and immense dislike, he ended up spotting her walking home with Ishida. Even worse was the fact that they both seemed to be in such good spirits.

He knew he was probably overreacting but for some reason he couldn't stand the way she was smiling at Ishida. He hated the easy and light hearted atmosphere between them. More importantly, he despised the fact that it wasn't him by her side.

As he watched them from a distance, he immediately thought back to when he first met her. She hadn't really stood out much. She was just another girl in his class but that was before the death of her brother.

He hadn't paid her any attention at all back then so why was he so interested in her now? It's not like he loved her or anything. No, of course not. After all, what did he know about love? He wasn't very well versed in matters of the heart. If anything, he was the type of guy who just blurted out things without really thinking about them.

But now he couldn't help the feelings of jealousy, anger and regret that were currently eating away at his insides. If only he had taken the time to acknowledge her and the depth of her feelings sooner.

Maybe then he wouldn't feel as if this entire situation was so ironic.


	11. Ignorance

_**Author's Notes**_: This shall be the last drabble indefinitely. If you lovely reviewers want me to write some more drabbles then I'll add onto the story. But as of right now, this is definitely the last chapter. It should come as no surprise but this drabble shall center around Ishida/Orihime. This is actually my second Bleach OTP. I know there's a big chance that Ishida might not end up with her but I'm of the opinion that Ishida is much better suited for Orihime. The main reason why I dislike Ichigo/Orihime is because he spent a good majority of the series ignoring her. Now all of a sudden he's supposed to just "fall in love" with her when just a few story arcs ago, he didn't even know she was alive! Plus Ichigo and Orihime just seem to scream brother and sister. At least to me that is! Anyway, italics will denote character thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

A lot of people think I'm not aware of what goes on around me. They only see two specific faucets of my personality. The part of me that tries to be of some use to others and my eternal cheerfulness…

What they don't know, however, is that I'm not always cheerful.

I have my days where I'm not happy. Days where I wonder just exactly what it is that I'm living for. Sometimes I don't even want to be bothered by people.

But I know my brother wouldn't want me to shut myself off from the world.

That's why I go out of my way to help people. I don't want them to end up like me, always having to smile while hiding my pain.

Just like how I know Ichigo will probably never return my feelings…

He can't possibly be so dense as to not notice me. I haven't exactly professed my love for him to anyone except for Tatsuki. Still, it would be nice if he actually saw me as a woman and not as just a _**friend**_.

Every time I catch his eye, there's no spark or jolt of electricity running through us. Whenever we're close to one another, I never catch him staring at me. He doesn't blush around me or stutter around me either.

It just hurts so much…

I love him and yet everything that I want from him is reserved epsecially for _**her**_.

It's just not fair!

Ishida pays me more attention than he does but I don't love Ishida. I know he cares for me… He might even love me but I can't give him what he wants. It wouldn't be fair or right of me to string Ishida along.

For now, I'll just have to keep pretending that Ishida doesn't love me while I try to win Ichigo's love.

I'm not being fair to either of them but then what else am I supposed to do…


End file.
